Orange Kisses
by thiswonderful
Summary: Hikari, a girl of 19 years old returns to the island of Castanet after 12 years with a promise to take over her grandfathers farm. Strangely, she cannot remember a single experience she once had there while visiting. Except for one; the happy eyes of a young boy. Will Hikari save her grandfathers farm along with her memories? Or will they forever be lost within her mind?
1. Chapter 1

_A soft breeze blowing across the cobalt skies, clouds getting lost in daydreams. The soothing clip, clop of the horse as it pulled the carriage was the only melody I needed to hear. The air was alive and fresh against my pale skin, and the smells of the country cleaned out the city soot and smokes from my lungs. _

It had been 12 years since I had visited the small and secluded island of Castanet, 12 years since I had left everything behind, including all memories of my experiences. I was seven years old when my father had claimed he wanted me to grow roots in the country, and experience the life my elderly grandfather lived before he passed away of old age. And thus, my father shipped me out to sea at the age of seven with my caretaker, who then returned to my hometown upon my arrival on Castanet. There was not one memory of a place or person that I still held. Every memory, every knowledge, I once had of Castanet had mysteriously vanished. Except for one. The first memory I had formed, on the first day I arrived. I had spent a little over two minutes on pier before I had burst out crying. I cried until tears flooded my eyelids, and then, when I opened them, a pair of eccentric eyes greeted my view. Nearly every day I rack my brain, trying to remember at least what color these happy pair of eyes were, but I could not remember. Anyways, as I sat crying on the dock, this stranger with a small soft hand, suddenly hit me over the head. It wasn't the best first impression of him, nor the island I was to inhabit for the next few months, but it got me to stop crying.

"What are you crying for? I've never seen you around before, are you lost?" His voice was loud and full of curiosity.

Still wiping the tears from my honey eyes, I replied in a very innocent voice. "My names Hikari. I'm crying because I don't want to be here."

"Hikari… that means "light" doesn't it? Well I guess you do attract a lot of attention. My name is Chihaya! Now hurry, come with me!" Chihaya smiled in the charming way kids do, and he took my hand, as if we were about to embark on a grand adventure. Even though I could not remember any distinct features of this boy, nor any memory at all, I still had his precious name. That was the only thing I remembered of Castanet, and I cherished it.

I held my fists to my heart, remembering my first encounter on the island of Castanet. 6 months after my arrival, my father had requested that I come back to the city. Of course, I cried when the ship came to take me away from the island, and the new friend I had made. I begged my father to let me return, but our lack of funds simply wouldn't allow it. You'd think now I'd be happy to return to the island that brought me such joy and adventure as a child. But the only reason I could afford to travel back to Castanet was because of the passing of my grandfather, and the enormous amount of funds he left in his will to me. In his will he left me funds, and another thing; the Sprite Farm. When I used to live with my grandfather I would help him tend the chickens, the crops and the livestock. He used to joke about passing the farm on to me once I got older, but I guess it wasn't much of a joke after all. When I heard the news of my grandfathers passing I was heartbroken as I thought of the grand farm we had spent so many hours taking care of. Imagine my surprise when I found out the ownership of the farm held my name.

The carriage pulled to a sudden stop, nearly throwing me off it.

"We're here," the driver called out to me. He dismounted his seat on the carriage, and grabbed the two trunks of luggage I had brought with me. Together, we walked up the mildly steep slope that led up to my new home. A small smile crept unto my face as I imagined what the farm might look like, since I could not remember. Ripe strawberries, luscious grass, healthy livestock. But the smirk on my face was wiped clean off when I beheld the vision of the farm, my new home, if you could even call it that. The shingles on the roof of the house were nearly falling off; its white paint was stained with soot and was peeling off with every breath. The plants were over-grown and swollen from neglect, and there wasn't a single animal in sight.

The carriage driver dropped off my luggage at the foot of my nearly broken doorstep, and hurried back down the hill. Suddenly, a plump man with grey hair came rushing up to me. He wore a ridiculous tuxedo, and his pompadour was something you'd only see in an anime.

"Ah yes! You must be Hikari! I am the proud mayor of Harmonica Town. Surely you must remember me? " I didn't. "Nonetheless welcome back! I hope you will enjoy your stay here, and the villagers all thank you for taking over the position as farmer."

His words had lit a fire inside me, and my fuse was reaching its end. "You hope I will _enjoy my stay here_?" I said with a dark leer. "Do you _see_ the condition of this place!? Its abandoned!" The mayor fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Ah yes, certainly you must understand your grandfather was far too old to tend to the crops and the establishments. Oh my I almost forgot, my condolences on

your loss. It must be a terrible time for you."

"You don't say," I mumbled to myself, my fist clenched at my side.

"Yes well, we're all very happy to have you in our town, and we are throwing a little welcoming party in the town square this evening. We hope you will join us considering the party is, well, for you. I trust you remember how to get there."

"Actually, Mayor, for some reason I can't seem to remember anything about this town." I said, looking down at my feet. I was still having a hard time believing I couldn't remember anything of my past. Was my memory that bad?

"Ah, well it has been a long time. Twelve years if I can recall?" Even an old geyser who probably spent his afternoons eating doughnuts had a better memory than I. "No problem, I have a map right here." He handed me the crumpled bit of parchment, which I tucked into my pocket. "I'll leave you to settle in." The joyous man hobbled away, into the distance. I sighed, and walked past the vegetable field and the tattered animal sheds, to the edge of the cliff. The waters danced under the spring sun, singing with the wind. The view was gorgeous.

"I may not remember anything, and my new home may be really crappy, but I made a promise to my grandfather." I sighed once more. "It's settled then, I'll do my absolute best!" I said with a sudden spout of compassion. _But still,_ I thought to myself, my enthusiasm slowly dripping away. _I don't understand why I can't remember anything from this town. Not the smell, nor the buildings. Not even the people. Except for one. A boy of seven years old with eyes whose color I could not remember. Even still, he probably left this island years ago. Damn, where did all my memories go?_

As I peered over the cliff, I reached out, as if I were trying to grab them, as if they had somehow escaped into the wind.

"Chihaya," I breathed. The words echoed upon the voice of the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

"There, all done." I said to myself as I gazed across my room, wiping my hands against my skirt. My grandfather's house, now mine, was a single room establishment, with only a few bodies of furniture. The entire room had been blanketed by months of dust, but after a few hours of solid work the floorboards shined and the windows glistened. I had also taken the liberty of rearranging the furniture as well as unpacking all my things. "Now _this_ feels like home".

Suddenly out of the corner of my eye something zoomed by. I whipped around, and shrieked loudly as the _thing_ landed on my face. "Flying tarantula, get it off!" I yelled as a crouched on the floor in a ball. I felt the thing slowly glide off my face, and then...a sigh. "In what world am I a tarantula? Open your eyes Hikari." The voice was male and miniscule; like a schoolboy. The creature in front of me was no taller than my hand, and much less wide. It had tiny pointed ears and rosy cheeks. Its green hair jutted out messily beneath its tiny orange cap. Sparkles surrounded him as he hovered in front of my face. "Wait, what are you? And how do you know my name?" I peered at the tiny fairy like creature. "I'm Finn! Your guardian Harvest Sprite! Each farmer who owns the Sprite Ranch is assigned one by the goddess. That's where the farm name originated from, duh." I blinked, wide-eyed, and turned.

"I'm going crazy. Hikari, you are going crazy." I said clutching my shortly trimmed hair. The tiny fairy zoomed in front of my face once more. "You are _not _going crazy," He said proudly putting his fists on his hips. "I'm 100% real…you're just the only one who can see me."

"So you're really a harvest sprite then?" I said, rubbing my chin thoughtfully. "That's so adorable!" I snatched him from the air and smushed him against my cheeks like a teddy bear. "Adorable!? How dare you! I'm a manly sprite and I could crush you if I wanted!" He exclaimed as I huggled him against my face. I opened my eyes to greet his, but instead they fell on the wall clock. "Crap, is it that time already!? My welcoming party will be starting soon! We have to go!"

Finn and I arrived in the square, with the help of the Mayors map, just as the sun was beginning to set. A palette of sherbet colors poured across the sky, little ice cream clouds basking within them. We crossed the Kappa Bridge and arrived in the Town Square. A banner with my name on it hung from the clock tower that rose above the town. As I stepped foot upon the cobblestone square, a flurry of voices yelled, "Welcome!" in excitement. Faces danced around me, smiling. And yet, there was not one that I recognized. I felt a little shy, but the villagers took no notice of it, and began chatting with me immediately.

"Welcome back Hikari! You've grown into such a lovely woman! Your grandfather and I were very close. I'm Yolinda." An old lady with dirty pink hair was the first to greet me. She had a stern face. I felt like old relatives that you had no idea how they were related to you were greeting me. So I just smiled and nodded and pretended I had a clue.

In between the greetings, I found myself looking at Finn, who happily zoomed around my head. I guess he really was invisible to everyone else. As the night progressed, I had received countless invitations to homes and shops, all of which I nervously accepted. The clock tower chimed 6pm.

"All right folks!" The Mayor announced. "That concludes our welcoming ceremony!" The townsfolk clapped in unison.

"Ready Hikari?" A girl named Kathy clutched my arm. She had smooth blonde hair gathered up in a ponytail, and an intriguing face. I had promised to visit the bar she worked at once the ceremony was over. I nodded in response. As we walked I noticed how interesting Harmonica Towns structure was. The shops were all pastel colored and placed closely together. Small passageways were scattered across the town to grant you access. I would need a map just to navigate through Harmonica Town, let alone the rest of the island. Luckily, Kathy guided my arm while making conversation. But I wasn't paying attention. I wont deny the fact that I had been hoping to find Chihaya at the welcoming ceremony. But so many boys had greeted me, and seeing as I had no idea what Chihaya looked like anymore, it seemed impossible that I would ever find him.

We arrived at the Brass Bar very quickly. It was a wide building with orange brick, and two large, green front doors. The sign was big and welcoming. Kathy opened the doors happily, and we entered, along with Hayden, the shops owner. Jazzy music was playing quietly in the background. The bar was very classy, with hardwood countertops and brick walls. There was even a small stage for performing in the left corner of the shop. Hayden returned to his post behind the counters and began to prepare drinks. I peered curiously at a male figure that had his back turned from us, and was chopping away at vegetables. Kathy saw me staring at the male and immediately called him out.

"Chase!" She exclaimed. "It's one thing not to show up to the welcoming ceremony but now you're just being rude!" She put her hands on her hips angrily as the boy turned around. He had messy strawberry blonde hair and black hairpins that clipped his bangs to the side, although some pieces still fell upon his forehead. His eyes were tired and sarcastic, as if they had seen many hardships. He had an unhappy scowl on his face. "This is Chase, our cook, but he's better known as the town's smartass."

"Who's she?" He said, wavering his spatula at me, taking no offense to Kathy's comment.

"_Hikari,_" Kathy enunciated. "is the Sprite Ranch's new farmer." A sudden emotion flashed through Chases eyes, but he turned around to hide it.

"Not exactly the most sociable person, is he?" I said to Kathy, as we scowled at him. She nodded in agreement.

Hayden suddenly approached us with a round of drinks, and Kathy pulled me over to a nearby table. "So, tell me all about the city! I want to know _everything."_ She said, peering at me with excitement.

"Oh um okay. There's a _ton _of lights. Nearly every aspect of the city is illuminated in vibrant colors. Its really quite beautiful." Kathy gazed into the distance with longing in her eyes. "But, it's not nearly as beautiful as this town. The air is so fresh. I feel much more alive here." She looked at me disbelievingly. I got the sense she didn't like it here that much. Hayden suddenly approached us once more, this time holding a bottle of champagne. Kathy's eyes lit up.

"Oh Hikari! You just _have_ to pop the cork! It's a celebratory tradition here!" She handed me the tall bottle of champagne excitedly. I looked at it nervously.

"I'm not too sure about that." I said, remembering how clumsy I could be. Falling down stairs, dropping glasses, tripping over everything…its why I could never hold a job in the city.

"Pleaseeee," Kathy begged. With a sigh, I grabbed the bottle from her hands. It was then I realized I had never opened a champagne bottle before. With a nervous smile I fiddled with the cap. It wouldn't budge. I put all my might into pulling it off and suddenly _pop. _Kathy shrieked in surprise as champagne spluttered from the bottle opening. I watched as the cork flew from my grip, rebounded off the wall in front of me, and…_crack. _I cringed, not daring to look up at the mess I had caused. But a sudden, enraged voice forced me to.

"_Who broke that window?" _Each syllable sent a shiver up my spine. I opened my eyes tentatively. Kathy was wide eyed and covered in champagne foam. The bottle lay cracked on the floor, drenched in its liquids. I turned around fearfully. Chase stood at the counter with a (very threatening) rolling pin in his hand, and a scowl like none I had ever seen before. Beside him a window lay shattered, glass poured across the countertop he stood behind. Kathy stood up suddenly.

"Chase it was my fault. I made her open the bottle. I should have listened to her when she said she didn't want to." She gave me small smile, which made me feel even guiltier.

"No, Kathy. Please don't take the blame for this. It was entirely _my_ fault." I turned to face him, with a strong look. And then I broke down to the floor in a worshipping position. "I'm sorry I broke the window but I'm really poor and I can't pay for it." Chases flaming gaze suddenly switched to me. He smirked at me.

"No money huh?" He tapped the rolling pin in his hand. "Then I guess you'll just have to pay for it with your body." I stood up quickly, as Chase strolled over to me and gripped my wrist with crushing strength. He pulled me towards a door at the back of the bar.

"My dearest friends it was nice knowing you," I yelled dramatically as I was being directed. "Just please let my parents know that I was honest until the very end. Farewell," I took one last look at Kathy and Hayden, who were smiling as though they were used to it, and the door shut behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chase closed the door behind me. I waited in anticipation, but neither Kathy nor Hayden were making attempts to save me. I looked around the small broom cupboard for Finn, but I found him snoring soundly on my shoulder. _Great friends they are, _I though to myself in disappointment. The cupboard held a small dresser, a bookshelf, and spare kitchen utensils.

"If you're going to murder me, please get it over with quickly." I said. Chase made no reply. After a few seconds of him shuffling through the dresser, he turned around.

"I'm not going to murder you, idiot." He threw a large piece of fabric at me. "Put this on." I looked at the item he tossed me. It was a white flannel shirt and a pair of kitchen pants. When I looked up at him in disbelief, he simply stared at the clothes, and then back at me, urging me to put them on.

"So you're going to make me your slave!? I don't know if you realized but I have a farm to run!" I argued.

"Well you should have thought of that before you smashed my window. And a good bottle of champagne at that. We're tight on money as it is." He walked out of the small closet to let me change. I startled mumbling, as I usually did when I was angry. I only had enough time to take off my shirt when the door barged open. I yelped and covered my nearly naked chest with my shirt.

"Pervert! Lunatic! Get out!" I screamed when I saw Chase in the doorway.

"Relax." He said, as though I would. "I just forgot to give you this." He said as he tossed me a dark green apron. "Besides, I'm not into puny, A-cup girls." He closed the door firmly behind him. I blushed uncontrollably as I thought of every swear word I knew, with his name next to them. Still furious, I put the clothes on complacently, and exited the closet. Chase was waiting for me by the counter, with his arms crossed.

"Not bad." He said as he sized me up. I blushed, and mumbled _pervert_ once more, under my breath. "Now," he began as he guided me to the counter. "You can address me as Lord Chase or Master." I laughed half heartedly, but then I realized he was being serious. _Geez, who _is _this guy? He's a complete nutcase._ I thought to myself. Finn was still asleep on my shoulder, and the rest of the members of the bar were busy cleaning up the mess I made.

"Hm," Chase began "Your first task can be cleaning up the window you broke. Try not to completely destroy anything else while you're at it." He turned away coldly before I could say anything, and resumed chopping and rearranging food onto plates. "Stupid jerk." I muttered as I was on my knees cleaning up the glass. "With his stupid pink hair, and ugly pig face. And what is with those hairclips?"

"Hikari, dont you know its rude to talk about people behind their backs." I looked up, to see Chase looming above me.

"Forgive me Master! I love your girly look it disguises your true demonic appearance!" But my apologies were cut short as Chases shoe hit my face.

_Great, _I thought, still rubbing my cheek from the pain. _The farm will already be tough enough to handle by myself, but now I have to work for this lunatic? _I stared at Chase from the corner of my eye as i washed the dirty dishes. _What a jerk. _

It was 8pm by the time I left the Brass Bar, and I was exhausted. Finn happily flew around my head as he usually did. I trudged back to my new home, exhausted. The air was crisp and fresh, as spring air usually is. I breathed it in, in a deep breath. _This town is so beautiful; I just wish I could remember more of my childhood here_. For some reason I began thinking about Chase as I walked. His eyes were so cold, unhappy. Nothing like the boy I knew when I was younger. His eyes were happy, full of joy. Chase was nothing like Chihaya. _My Chihaya…where are you?_ Before I realized, I was back at my "house". I unlocked my front door, shut it behind me and fell onto my bed. I fell asleep without another thought. And thus began my life on Castanet Island.


	4. Chapter 4

A sharp ringing awoke me the next morning. I yelped, struggling to get up from beneath the sheets, but I ended up falling off the bed, hitting the floor with a thud.

"Ow," I said rubbing my head as I fought to get up. Still wrapped in a cocoon of blankets, I hopped over to the phone and answered. "Hello?" I asked, my voice groggy with sleepiness.

"Hello Hikari! It's Kathy!" A peppy voice greeted from the other line.

"Oh hey, Kathy. I'm sorry about yesterday." I suddenly remembered my awful first day on Castanet, and a heavy feeling of guilt and anxiety formed in my stomach.

"Oh it's no problem! I'm just sorry about Chase. He gets so crazy sometimes. But don't you worry, I'll get you off the hook with him."

"No Kathy, please. I want to help out, it's the least I could do._"_ I said, apologetically.

"I guess it's fine if you really feel that way. Listen, I know he's a little rough around the edges, _A little?_ I thought to myself. "But he's going through some rough things right now. Anyways, I better be off! I'll see you when the bar opens!" I hung up the phone, slowly taking in what I just heard. Chase was going through a rough time? I just thought he was naturally an asshole. Maybe I misjudged him…

"What am I saying!?" I yelled to myself, aloud. "Chase is an arrogant jerk, demon lord! He walked in on you naked and he's treating you like a slave! Like hell he deserves sympathy." I angrily walked out of my house, Finn following close behind clearly frazzled by my sudden outburst. I grabbed my tools from the tool shed, ready to take care of my daily chores. Farming came easy to me. I tended the few chickens I had with care, and brushed the cow and sheep that lived in the animal barn, speaking loving words to them. I fertilized the dry soil, and picked cherries from the blossoming trees.

I was watering my strawberries when I noticed figure walking along the path by my farm. He had eccentric blue hair, and wore a fiery bandana around his head. In his hand he held a small hatchet. I gazed at him from afar. The boy noticed me, and smiled widely.

"Hey there!" I quickly wiped the sweat from my forehead and picked the straw from my short, messy hair, trying my best to appear half sane. "Hey," He said once he reached me. I smiled, and trying to look cool, leaned against the cherry tree next to me. But I was much further from the trunk than I had thought, and I ended up face-planting onto the dirt. I heard Finn snickering in the background. I made a mental note to completely obliterate him later.

"Hi, I'm Hikari," I replied as I lifted myself from the ground, with the boys arm as support. "I'm the new ranch owner." My face was flushed. I noticed his eyes were wide and joyous, like a child's. _Could he be…?_

"I'm Luke," He said, dusting me off. He flashed a dazzling smile. Upon hearing his name, a feeling of disappointment grew within me, but I simply ignored it. "You're a clumsy one aren't you?"

I blushed even harder, if that was possible. My face already felt hotter than the deepest reaches of Hell. "I'm so sorry, you must think I'm a joke."

"No, you're kind of cute." His words sent butterflies blossoming in my stomach. "Agh, I've gotta get running, but you should pass by the carpenters. Pay me a visit!" 

"I'll be sure to stop by if I have time." I replied with a smile. I waved goodbye as Luke carried on his way, heading to the Garmon district. _Finally, I meet someone kind. _I thought to myself. _He's nicer than Chase…and much cuter._

It was four in the afternoon by the time I finished my farm chores, and the Brass Bar only opened at six. I decided I would spend the extra time wandering around the parts of town I hadn't yet explored. I pulled out the map the Mayor had given me on my first day and examined it. _Celesta Church? I haven't been there yet. It looks interesting._

"You coming Finn?" I called out to distracted Sprite. He looked over at me, and joined my side. I smiled.

Pink and orange paints were pouring into the sky as we arrived at Celesta Church.

"Wow," I whispered. "It's beautiful". The stairway that led up the hill spread into a large plaza made of brown stone. Sakura trees stood elegantly around the square, their petals softly blowing in the spring wind. Their sweet smell mingled within the air particles. In the center of this botanical beauty was the cathedral, rising high in all its glorious majesty. I stepped further into the plaza, and then I noticed that I was not alone. Standing on the left side of the hill, facing the ocean was Chase. _What's he doing here? He's the last person I want to see right now. _I suddenly noticed him turning around and I frantically looked for a place to hide. Unfortunately I was standing right in the middle of the plaza, and there was nowhere to run. _Crap, he's seen me. Now I have to speak with him. _I sighed and walked over to him. We both rested our arms against the fence that enclosed the hill, and looked out to the water. I looked over at him, and he looked thoughtful…almost sad.

"Hey, if you want me to polish your shoes or give you a massage, just spit it out already." He turned to look at me, with a shocked expression.

"Huh? Oh," He said, as if he suddenly remembered that he had appointed me as his personal servant. Did he actually forget what he put me through!? I shuddered as I thought of worse things he might have done to forget something that was already so cruel. "Right. I guess I was a little hard on you yesterday."

"You made me wash the dishes with a toothbrush." I said with eyes of fury. "And peel the carrots with my fingernails. And-"

"Alright I get it!" He said with a small laugh. "I'm a madman, what can I say." Chase kept looking out to the ocean longingly.

"Kathy told me you're going through a tough time…" I said gently, trying to change the subject. He looked at me again with shock on his face. I expected him to hit, toss or bludgeon me as he usually did (the sixteen band-aids proved it, but he just smiled, and tussled his hair with his hand.

"Did she say that? The whole town thinks I'm depressed, or mentally ill. Or both." He tried to ease it off with a laugh when he saw how shocked my expression was. "Joke. It's a joke. But don't worry Hikari, I'm fine."

I smiled; a warm, graceful smile. His words seemed sincere, and I was thankful that he (sort of) confided in me. "Come on, let's get to work."

"What are you smirking about?" Chase said in an undermining tone. "Quit smiling and get back to work."

"It seems you've mutated back into you're demon form. And just as I was beginning to think you were human." I sighed, and continued chopping the vegetables obliviously. I thought about the way Chase looked so vulnerable as he watched the ocean. His eyes were so joyless, shrouded with darkness and mystery. What was really on his mind? What was he hiding? My thoughts had shrouded me from my focus, and I suddenly felt a slicing pain in my hand.

"Crap," I shrieked as I watched blood flow from index finger. "Oh god, Oh god, Oh god." I said as I held my finger, walking around in circles aimlessly searching for something to wrap it in.

"Idiot," Chase said as he grabbed my arm and ran it under hot water, all without ever taking his eyes off the plate he was arranging. He let go off me as briskly and harshly as he had grabbed me. "Thanks," I said, as I returned to my workstation.

"Hey Chase?" I asked tentatively, bracing myself for a blow. Instead, Chase decided to be passive with me.

"You're a cook…" I began.

"How very perceptive of you"

"I wasn't finished," I sneered. "So what's your favorite food?"

"What the hell kind of a question is that?" His tone was, as usual, full of bitter sarcasm.

"Geez, forgive me for trying to get to know you a little better." I chopped vigorously at my tomatoes, imagining they were tiny Chase heads. A few moments of white silence went by before he spoke, a tinge of nostalgia in his voice.

"Oranges."

I smiled, feeling as though I had accomplished something.


	5. Chapter 5

*Note: Sorry guys for not posting in a while. The harvest moon high i was on suddenly crashed hard and i didnt feel like writing. Expect frequent chapters. Only three or four left!

Two weeks have passed since I have become the personal slave to the town's demon lord, Chase. Not a drop of human soul nor mercy resided within him. My body, now covered in 38 bruises ( I counted ) was perfect evidence of that. It was still the very early days of spring, and I was awake early this morning. I had gotten used to waking up at 6am, to enjoy the crisp fresh air, still moist with the morning dew. Being a farmer made you say cheesy crap like that.

Sipping the warm coffee I made, I checked the calendar that hung beside my bed. There was a festival in two days, on the 14th, the flower festival at Celesta Church. I pondered whether or not I would attend as I completed my daily farm chores.

After watering and harvesting some of my crops, feeding my livestock and poultry, and making sure everything was in order, it was six o'clock before I knew it. Soon enough, I found myself dressed in my kitchen clothes and behind the counter at the Brass Bar. Chase was seemingly more unfriendly than normal this evening. Kathy approached me with dirty beer glasses, handing them to me one by one to rinse off.

"Did you do something to him? Chase looks like he's about to rip someone's head off."

"Normally I'd understand why you say that, but today I really didn't do anything. It's like he has fun being sulky, and making us miserable."

"Luna told me she saw him kick a puppy." I scoffed, as Kathy winked at me and walked away with an empty tray.

"Soooo," I sung, approaching Chase swiftly.

"What?" He said, the nodes of his voice lower and crueler than the devil's.

"Yup never mind ill just shut up and start working." As I turned my back to him, I swear I saw him…smile?

Chase never seemed to mind the mutual silence between us. I suspected during these quiet times he was plotting my demise. Suddenly, he broke the silence.

"Kathy told me you used to live here? You never talk about your memories." Our backs were to each other, as he was sautéing vegetables, and I was washing dishes, as usual.

"Oh my god you're actually talking to me. " I didn't let him reply. "But in all honesty, I don't really remember much of my past."

"Wow so you really are an idiot." I stuck out my tongue, but I laughed. "But seriously? You don't remember anything? Not a place, or a person?" _A person? _I contemplated for a moment, if I should tell Chase about my little secret. He would probably just laugh at me, but it would be nice to have advice from someone other than Finn.

"Well there was a young boy, whom I met on my first day," I half closed my eyes, reminiscing that fateful day. "But he doesn't live here anymore. Or at least I haven't met him yet."

"That's not much to go on is it?" Chase joked lightly. "What did he look like?"

"We were only six, so I'm sure he must have changed. But he had great big eyes, unlike you're arrogant droopy ones," I added in under my breath. "He doesn't resemble anyone I've met so far."

"Do you remember his name at least?" Chase then asked, his voice slightly muffled by the sound of the vegetables being stir-fried.

"Yes." I said simply. "His name was… Chihaya."

Our backs were still facing each other, so I never got to see the blush that crept onto his face, or the shock of surprise that flooded his eyes. I heard a chuckle.

"Idiot, no one with that name ever lived on this island. You sure you're not delusional as well as stupid?"

"And the demon lord of supreme arrogance is back," I mumbled under my breath. _Damn, and he was just beginning to use whole sentences without insulting me._ "How much longer do I have to work for you anyway? It's been two weeks!" I realized angrily as I scrubbed a plate. I was so oblivious to my actions, and so lost in fury, that the plate actually snapped in half in my hands.

"I think you just answered your own question. You would have paid it off two weeks ago if you didn't keep breaking stuff along the way. We've lost 12 dishes and 13 glasses since you started working here. Besides, I need the extra help."

"So suddenly I'm helpful," I said happily, pointing out the compliment he gave me. I stepped in front of him, with a bright smile. He quickly turned around, and covered the bottom half of his face with the palm of his hand.

"Shut up moron," he said. I swore I caught a hint of embarrassment. "Get back to work." I snickered and turned around to do just that, when I realized the time on my watch. I shrieked.

"What did you cut this time-" Chase asked, turning around with a wet towel and a box of band-aids he kept close by. But I waved my hands frantically at him, shaking my head.

"Luke will be here any minute!" I quickly polished off the last few plates, wiped my hands on my apron, and ran to the back room to change, leaving Chase speechless and confused. I changed into the cute pink dress I had bought at Sonata' Tailoring earlier on today, and clipped back a piece of my fringe with a cute daisy hairpin. When I arrived back in the kitchen, Chase was still in the same position as he was when I left.

"Luke? You mean that idiotic, psycho carpenter? You can't be serious?" Chase scoffed.

"Is someone jealous?" I sung as I ran to the front of the bar, waving goodbye to Hayden and Kathy. I heard yells of protest coming from Chase, but I cut him off, as I closed the big green doors behind me.

By the time i got home it was 11pm, and i was exhausted. Luke had picked me up not 5 minutes after i left Chase at the Brass Bar. We went up to Celesta Church, where we took a ride in the minecart up to the Garmon district. From there, he guided me over to a secret path behind the Carpenters shop that led to a clearing behind the trees. There we watched the sun set, and the stars come out. Luke was such a gentleman, kind and warm, and he seemed to actually like me unlike Chase.

_Chase_. I managed to push the thought of him out of my mind throughout the night with Luke, but i felt kind of bad for just leaving him like that without an explanation. I made a point to apologize tomorrow.


End file.
